Electronic packages which utilize semiconductor chips as part thereof are known in the computer industry, with examples being shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,004,195 (Harayda et al.); 4,415,025 (Horvath); 4,593,342 (Lindsay); 4,914,551 (Anschel et al.); 4,962,416 (Jones et al.) and 5,278,724 (Angulas et al.). With particular attention to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,593,342 and 4,914,551 patents, the semiconductor chip is electrically coupled to a flexible, thin circuitized substrate which in turn is electrically coupled to a second substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB). The semiconductor chip is, in turn, thermally connected to a separate heat sinking member to provide heat sinking for the heat generated by the chip during operation. These six patents are incorporated herein by reference.
It is understood that a main objective of those in the modern electronic packaging industry is to significantly increase the circuit densities of various elements (e.g., semiconductor chips and circuitized substrates) which form part of these packages. Such increased densities mandate the effective removal of increased heat which is generated during operation by the semiconductor chips, such heat removal being essential to maintain chip temperatures in a range which results in high chip reliability and to thereby promote the operational life of the overall package. Such high densities further mandate that effective means of electrically coupling the chip to associated circuitry (e.g., of the circuitized substrate(s) as part thereof) be provided in an effective manner.
As defined herein, the electronic package of the present invention represents a compact structure particularly adapted for having high circuit density semiconductor devices and associated circuitized substrates as part thereof. Further, the package as defined herein is capable of providing such unique features (high power dissipation capabilities and excellent electrical performance) in a structure that can be assembled in a relatively facile and inexpensive manner. Even further, the structure as defined herein is adapted for accepting a variety of different semiconductor chip configurations and associated circuitized substrate structures, thus providing a much desired versatility for such a package. Even further, the invention as defined herein is readily adaptable to a variety of chip attach manufacturing processes (e.g., wire, thermocompression and/or thermosonic bonding, soldering, etc.).
It is believed that an electronic package possessing the features mentioned above, and others discernable in the teachings provided herein, represents a significant advancement in the electronic packaging field. It is also believed that a new and unique method for making such a package would constitute a contribution to this field.